Chasse aux cauchemars
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA genderbender saison 4 : Deanna appelle Cas alors que cette dernière est encore sur le champs de bataille, entourée de cadavres...


**Titre** : Chasse aux cauchemars  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, UA genderbender  
**Personnages** : Castielle-Deanna, Sam  
**Nombre de mots** : 624  
**Commentaires** : Ecrit sur le thème "UA" d'hier pour la semaine du femslash. Et sur le prompt "Supernatural - Dean(/)Castiel, Sam - Genderbend AU" pour le meme à UA, comme ça, je fais une pierre deux coups ! ^^ Dès que j'y ai repensé, je me suis dis "Mais oui, bien sûr !". C'était vraiment LA bonne idée au bon moment ^^ haha, je m'en félicite, alors que le prompt n'est même pas de moi.  
Et j'ai repris Samantha, le surnom que donne Crowley à Sam. Je suis désolée XD mais je trouve que ça lui va mieux que "Samuelle".  
Précision : la fic se passe durant la saison 4

* * *

Contrairement à ce que les humains pouvaient penser, les anges étaient très occupés, surtout ces derniers temps, avec l'Apocalypse qui approchait à grands pas.

Castielle prenait sa sainte mission très au sérieux. Elle se tenait au milieu d'un beau carnage, entourée de flammes à la fumée âcre, les mains couvertes du sang de créatures démoniaques, lorsque l'appel de Deanna la frappa de plein fouet. Elle recula de quelques pas sous l'impact. Ses camarades de lutte ne faisaient aucunement attention à elle, trop occupés à recevoir l'aide des rit zien, qui pansaient les blessures et achevaient les agonisants se tordant de douleur sur le sol.

Castielle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un humain puisse prier aussi fort, hormis peut-être au seuil de la mort, et encore, cela demeurait exceptionnel pour un humain. Elle en avait pourtant entendu, des prières, durant sa très longue existence au Paradis...il mourrait des gens tous les jours, après tout. Par milliers. Par millions. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi terrible.

L'angoisse lui enserra la gorge, et dans un bruissement d'ailes, elle s'en fût trouver aussi vite que ses ailes le lui permettaient l'élue Deanna Winchester. Celle qui l'appelait avec le plus grand désespoir irradiant comme un phare à des lieux à la ronde.

Elle fût désarçonnée de la trouver en pleine forme, dans une chambre de motel, en train de dormir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Samantha, dans le lit à côté. Elle aussi était plongée dans un profond sommeil, le souffle calme.

Soudain, Deanna couina pitoyablement, et Castielle retourna son attention sur elle. La contrariété qu'elle avait ressenti à s'être déplacée pour rien disparût. Elle se pencha et écarta une mèche de cheveux châtains du front de la jeune femme, afin de détailler ses traits crispés.

Deanna faisait un cauchemar, un cauchemar en rapport avec l'Enfer. C'était lisible dans son esprit, quand Castielle regardait bien. Ça teintait son âme de volutes rouges et noires, comme des plaies purulentes.

Lentement, elle s'accroupit en prenant garde de ne pas se cogner dans le bras pendu dans le vide en direction du lit de Sam – une vieille habitude de quand elles étaient petites et que Sam prenait la main de Deanna lorsqu'elle se réveillait durant la nuit, pour se rassurer. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la joue constellée de taches de son de la chasseuse. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à la voir se décontracter rien qu'à son contact. Pourtant Castielle ne faisait rien de particulier.

« Cas... », gémit à nouveau Deanna, moins intensément cette fois.

L'ange tressaillit. Même dans son état, l'aînée des Winchester parvenait encore à la troubler. Prononcer ainsi son nom dans son sommeil...et avoir un tel effet sur elle, un peu comme un aimant en attirant irrésistiblement un autre.

Leur lien était décidément bien spécial.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues. Je veille sur toi.

Elle ignorait encore quel serait le destin de Deanna Winchester. Mais elle irait au bout de sa mission, quoiqu'il en soit : protéger la jeune femme au péril de sa vie. Elle l'avait déjà tiré de l'Enfer...elle saurait préserver son âme.

Elle se redressa, cependant elle ne put détacher son regard de Deanna.

Elle dormait enfin paisiblement. Son corps s'était détendu ses épaules dépassant du draps, ses doigts se décrispant du coin de l'oreiller, donnaient l'impression d'un abandon serein.

Castielle sourit en elle-même. Elle n'était pas venu pour rien. Même si personne ne comprenait, ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Elle s'éclipsa dans un froissement de plumes.

Samantha se raidit et se retourna brusquement, réveillée par le bruit. Toutefois, il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse savoir s'il s'agissait de son imagination : l'ange s'était évanoui.


End file.
